


Late Night Troubles

by Anichibi



Category: Super Smash Brothers
Genre: I'll tag this better later, M/M, idk man i'm tired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-25 21:56:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16669042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anichibi/pseuds/Anichibi
Summary: Pit has a nightmare and seeks out Rock for comfort.Short late night drabble bc i'm tired and i love them.





	Late Night Troubles

Rock was woken up when his bed dipped under the weight of another. The blankets lifted, someone else got under, and he was pulled into a tight hug, back pressed against the other person's chest. His internal clock told him it was around 1:30.

"Pit? Is that you?" Rock asked. The only response he got was a shaky sob. Rock did his best to turn in Pit's arms, eventually fully facing the angel. He had noticably puffy eyes, and he looked like he would cry any second. Rock cupped Pit's cheek, the angel nuzzling into his hand with a few small tears slipping out of his eyes.

"Is something wrong?" Pit didn't respond verbally, and Rock didn't really need him to. His expression and behavior told him everything Pit's words couldn't. He brought the angel's head to his chest and tangled his fingers in his hair.

Pit tried desperately not to cry. He felt that it wasn't alright to, knowing the cause was just a dumb dream. He couldn't keep the dam up for long. Tears spilled from his eyes and sobs ripped at his throat. Rock comforted him as he cried, shushing him, telling him it was alright, running his hand through his hair, patting his back. He brushed back his bangs and kissed the angel's forehead.

After a few minutes of crying, Pit had calmed down, silently clinging to Rock. "You okay now, Pit?" Rock asked. "Yeah. I'm sorry I woke you up so late for something so stupid as-" Rock shushed Pit, a finger over the other's mouth. "Pit, it's fine, really. Honestly, I don't mind it at all." Rock said, smiling softly. "Yeah, but-"

"Pit, please. You can come to me with the dumbest thing ever and I'd still help you out. Besides, it's okay to be sad or scared by nightmares. They're called that for a reason. Okay?" Pit nodded. "Good." Rock kissed Pit's cheeks, eliciting a giggle from him as he did so. Pit was smiling wide from the small display of affection, and Rock was happy about that. Pit not smiling was a hard thing to picture on it's own, actually seeing it was much worse.

Pit nuzzled into Rock's chest, the other giggling as he did so. The angel yawned as he moved a bit closer. "I love you, Rock." He sleepily mumbled, already half asleep when Rock returned his spoken affection.


End file.
